


“I’m not doing that again.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: “I’m not doing that again.” Jaskier steps away from the bathtub, scowling down at his arms. Geralt doesn't blame him, he's covered up to his elbows in ichor and they'd realised too late that it stained skin black. So Geralt has streaks up most of the left side of his face and neck that won't come off, and half his hair is now dark.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 104





	“I’m not doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> 

“I’m not doing that again.” Jaskier steps away from the bathtub, scowling down at his arms. Geralt doesn't blame him, he's covered up to his elbows in ichor and they'd realised too late that it stained skin black. So Geralt has streaks up most of the left side of his face and neck that won't come off, and half his hair is now dark. Any part of his skin that's touched the ichor filled water is also looking … ashy. Jaskier's forearms are also looking patchy, as are his clothes where they've been splashed.

Jaskier picks up one of Geralt's black shirts and wipes his hands, looking at his outfit then slowly over to the witcher with a tight mouth and raised eyebrow, dodging a Geralt's arm when he reaches out to tug him closer. "I am going to get us some food, if they don't think I'm cursed." He disappears out the door before Geralt can respond.

He's managed to get dried off without staining anything important and dressed by the time Jaskier gets back, balancing two trays carefully, evidently not having run into too many problems. He also seems more mellow, breathing that Geralt hadn't realised was fast now closer to normal and the set of his shoulders more relaxed. 

"I'm sorry." 

"How much did it hurt for you to say that?" Jaskier smiles playfully, and sets the plates down on the bed. "It's not your fault, you didn't know, it's just been…"

"A week."

"Yeah, that." This time he doesn't pull away when Geralt reaches for him, instead stepping closer and resting his head on Geralt's shoulder, as arms wrap round his waist. "Can we just take a couple of days and hide in the woods?"

Geralt mentally tallies up the money they have and what he'll collect from the mayor tomorrow and hums. They have enough to pick up some supplies, even after he replenishes his potions ingredients, and they can hunt the rest. He knows how Jaskier's feeling too, even a small village of people can be slightly overwhelming after spending a whole season with just a handful of people, even for people who thrive in crowds. It takes him a few weeks to adjust every year, even though a fair number of people shun him anyway, and Jaskier's a performer, literally requiring large groups to work. "We can head back to that clearing we camped in on the way in, with the pool." 

Jaskier perks up at that, nodding but trying not to seem too enthusiastic. Geralt can't resist kissing him, running a hand through his longer than usual hair and smiling against his lips. 

"Come on, lets eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
